Our love is a waiting game
by Jojoy
Summary: Here's a Morilla fic, because I wanted to try something new. It will be multichapter. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. Here's something I really had fun with...**

**Morilla, you guys. What a couple. I usually don't write about actors, I prefer to stick to tv shows and fictional characters, but the rumors about Jennifer and Lana hating each other were too juicy an occasion. And so here I am. Writing about real people that I don't know anything about. Which is creepy. And kind of exciting. Turns out I have all these head canons about Jennifer Morrison...who knew. **

**Of course this is purely fictional. Enjoy and review.**

Jen was sprawled out on the couch in her apartment, her blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun, with next to no make up on her face and a glass of half finished white wine in her right hand. She had a full stomach, her favourite yellow socks on, an oversized hoodie to keep her warm and one of her best friends at her side.

That night, the world was indeed a wonderful place. And that was quite the happy thought, coming from such a grumpy person as she was.

She was tired, yes, but a good kind of tired.

Her body ached, her vision was a bit blurry, still it was the kind of fatigue she loved: the one that hits you at the end of a long but satisfying day of work. She liked it, it made her feel whole, fulfilled. It didn't happen very often, because she was such a perfectionist when work was concerned, but with this show she couldn't be more happy about how things were turning out so far, so she allowed herself to wallow in the feeling. Tired and content.

They had been shooting the third episode of season four for a few days now.

Those numbers still managed to amaze her: the fourth season still having that kind of audience and attention after all that time was kind of a big deal.

Everything went perfectly, it had been a good day, her face still hurt from smiling too much, and that was the other thing that never ceased to amaze her: how at ease she was with these amazing people she worked with. Even when they didn't see each other for months, all it took was ten minutes on set and boom, the old spark was back. They just clicked, she guessed. As actors and as friends. She was a pretty closed off person, so she didn't experience that kind of bond with just anyone. She really loved the cast, and she was so happy to be back.

She had a funny scene with Jared in the morning, then one with Josh in the afternoon, and she was even able to eat dinner at home, which -she had to admit- happened rarely. Since she had finished her scenes for the episode, she was given a couple of days off. Ginny had the same luck so they decided they should meet up.

Her work schedule was usually kind of crazy when Once upon a time was involved, but she really didn't care. She loved the show. She loved her work.

Still, it was nice having the night off for once. She knew some of her colleagues were still shooting...Jen didn't envy them at all, it was freezing outside. A shiver ran through her spine at the thought.

Ginny was lying next to her, all wrapped up in a very green, very Ginny-ish sweater, her short raven hair completely out of control, her feet on the table because, as Jen always said, "manners are overrated". Her pixie face showed the same emotions of her friend's.

It was the blonde that broke the comfortable silence first.

"God, I've missed this. You have no idea how much I've missed this".

As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, Jen became suddenly very interested in the intricated patterns of her carpet. She had known Ginny for a while now, and she was very comfortable around the woman, but she still couldn't express her feelings without being a bit embarassed. Even if it was with Ginny, whom she considered to be one of her closest friends.

"Yeah, I've missed this too. I've missed you. Hell, I've missed your wine!". Ginny said, and her smile grew bigger, as she took one sip from her own glass. It was just the third week of shooting and they had already fallen back into their old habits.

"It's not that I don't like it when we go out all together. Believe me, I love it. But, with me being a mother, I'm getting too old for tequila, and this is nice too, being able to return to our weekly tradition. You and me, a cooked meal, wine. It's been a while, I nearly forgot how comfortable your couch was".

"Yeah, I love our cast nights out too, but Wednesday evenings with Goodwin and Chardonnay are my favourites", Jen agreed whole-heartedly.

"Are you turning into a softy, Jen? Look at you, being all grown up, expressing your feelings without covering them up with your usual, thick layer of sarcasm. I'm so proud of you, honey".

That comment earned her a light, playful slap on the shoulder. "Shut up, Goodwin. Way to ruin the moment, by the way, when you should enjoy it while it lasts".

"Now I recognize you, Morrison", Ginny winked at her.

Jen had a sarcastic comeback right on the tip of her tongue, but she had to swallow it because a phone rang, interrupting their friendly banter.

"Is it yours?" Ginny asked her. "Please tell me it's your phone, I don't think I have the strenght to get up. That second dish of pasta killed me".

"You know it's yours. Jesus, Goodwin, you've had the same ringtone since I've known you, how is it possible that you still don't recognize it?".

"Just kidding. I know it's mine. I wanted to see if you'd get up first. Oh God, I swear my legs turned into jello" Ginny said, as she clumsily and unwillingly abandoned what she claimed to be her "personal spot" on the big couch.

She took her iphone from the wooden table where her feet previously were and answered the call without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello, this is Ginnifer speaking".

Jen could hear a voice from the other side of the phone, but it was to feeble to recognize the person behind it. She didn't have to wait a lot to know who was calling, though.

"Hey Lana. Yes, yes. Of course our lunch is still on. I'll see you tomorrow. Same place, same hour. Is it a problem if I bring with me a certain little boy? Josh is still working full day tomorrow and I owe him, since today I got the evening off while he's with him. He still can't speak properly, but I know he's pretty excited to see you. He practicaly squeals everytime he hears your name. I don't know what it is with you and kids, you just seem to put a spell on them. Pun intended. ... Yeah, perfect. Oh, how was it? I suppose emotional is an understandment. ... I bet you are beaten, just sleep it off. ... You really work too much, Parrilla. Good night honey, I'll talk to you soon". And with that, she hung up, a proud smile plastered on her face.

"That was Lana". Ginny informed her, even though it wasn't strictly necessary.

"I figured that much".

"She wanted to check if our lunch was still on tomorrow. Can you believe she just finished her scene with Bob? I mean, it's midnight. Does that woman get any rest? She sounded like she could use a good night sleep. And tomorrow she's still on this crazy late night schedule. Maybe I'll have a word with Eddie about it. Plus, have you read that scene? It was so emotional, it must have been so hard. I'm sure she killed it, though. She always does".

"Yeah, yeah". Jen dismissed her, and her shortness caused Ginny to frown. It seemed like her previous good mood had vanished.

"What is it, Jen?".

"Nothing" the blonde murmured. She knew she was beginning to sound childish, but she didn't care.

"You jealous, Morrison?" Ginny provoked her, and that got Jen's attention. Ginny really knew her too well: sometimes provoking her was the only way to get a reaction out of her.

"Of Lana? Why should I be?".

"Because your best friend in the world is going to have lunch with someone who isn't you tomorrow, of course. Wanna join us? I'm bringing little Jeff too. I know all about your secret adoration". Ginny knew Jen had a soft spot for her kid, even though she'd never admit it out loud.

"Nah". Another monosyllabic answer came from the blonde.

"Why not? It'll be fun" Ginny insisted, while she returned to her previous position on the couch.

"Don't feel like it. I just want to sleep. Like, a lot. It's not really everyday that we get to enjoy some time off", Jen unconsciously began to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"We've been working together for four years now, poor girl is going to think you hate her, Morrison. You know those rumors about you two hating each others guts were pretty insistent back in day".

"Maybe I do hate her", Jen mumbled, eyes still focused on her shirt, not wanting to meet her friend's scrutinizing eyes.

"We both know you don't".

Jen couldn't see them, but Ginny's eyes twinkled maliciously. The slight change of tone in her friend's voice wasn't lost to her though, so the blonde finally decided to make eye contact with her, seemingly confused by the sudden change of mood in the conversation.

"What are you trying to imply?".

"You have the biggest crush on her, Jen. I still don't understand why you won't admit it. It's been years. Avoiding her isn't the best plan to get her attention, you know? And she could really use a...friend, right now".

"For fuck's sake, for the last time, I don't have a crush on Lana Freaking Parrilla, when will you stop with this nonsense? I shouldn't have told you about that one time in college...now you try to set me up with every attractive woman we know".

"So you do admit she is attractive. And Jen, I bring it up because you don't talk about it, and when yo do, you talk about it like it wasn't a big deal. I mean, you lost your virginity to that girl. I bet she had black hair". She had to suppress a wink: it would have been too much.

Ginny knew she was pushing too hard, but she really couldn't help it. She loved Jen, but sometimes the woman behaved herself like a twelve years old boy with a crush. She was in her thirties, and even a hypothetical twelve years old would have been less in denial and more in touch with his emotions than she was.

"It was a one time thing, and it's not like I am embarassed about it. I just don't understand how something that happened a long time ago is somehow relevant to this present conversation. A conversation that, by the way, you felt free to initiate and that I'd rather not have at all".

"And why is that? Are you scared to find out that I'm right?".

Oops, there it is. I unleashed the dragon - Ginny thought, as Jen looked at her with an open mouth and eyes shining with disbelief.

"When I think about it, you are the one who is going to lunch with her once a week, Goodwin. And you always bring her up. Lana did this, Lana said that. Seems to me you are the one with the crush".

Jen really snapped at her, she couldn't help it: she had just reached her boiling point. She wasn't known to be a very patient person, and that particular topic always seemed to bring up the worst in her.

"How very mature of you, Jennifer".

Oh, she used her full name, she was in for trouble. Ginny wasn't one to back down from a fight when it was for a good cause.

"Would you please drop it? Just...drop it".

Jen was still hiding under her tough and mad exterior, but Ginny was able to perceive a slight weakness in her words. It wasn't a confession, but it was a start. That softened her immediately.

They had two strong characters, that much was true, and they both expressed their opinions fiercely, so things between them always escalated quickly, but the difference between them was that Ginny always knew when to stop. She could be quite the peace keeper, when she wanted to be.

"I'm sorry, Jen, I stepped over the line. I just...I don't understand how, after four years, your relationship with Lana is still so...formal. It's almost like you don't want to open up to her. Almost as if something was holding you back. And I just want you to know that you are missing out, because yes I do have lunch with her every week, and that's exactly how I know she is a wonderful human being. You two could really be fast friends".

"You know me, Gin, I'm not an open person. I am shy and goofy, borderline on socially awkward. I just...it's not easy for me like it is for you. I am not a ray of sunshine like you are. I don't do fast friends".

Jen nearly blushed at that confession, and she decided to focus her attention on the droplets of rain running on the big window of her living room. The noise the water made against the glass was soothing. Plus, she would have looked anywhere but at Ginny's eyes. Another thing she usually wasn't good at was talking about herself. It took her some time. A lot of people perceived her as cold and detached and couldn't go past this first impression, but the truth was that she just didn't trust easily.

"Don't use the shy card with me, Morrison. You opened up to me. And you seem pretty chummy with the rest of the cast, too. I still think you should give her a chance".

"Maybe she's the one who should give me a chance", Jen protested.

"What do you mean by that?", Ginny asked her, confused.

"I don't know, it's just that she's always so carefree around you guys, with you and with Bob she is the most hilarious, silly person, and then with me...she's like a completely different one. She's so cold and professional. It's confusing". Jen hoped that what she had said didn't sound so stupid as it did in her head, because it was exactly what she had always thought about the woman and she wouldn't have been able to say it in any other way. Thankfully, Ginny seemed to understand her.

"Maybe she just thinks you want her to behave like that. You know, I have this theory...that your relationship has been influenced by the fact that your characters couldn't stand each other in the beginning. She's very into the roles she plays, she identifies with them on a deep level, you know how she works as an actress. It's almost unhealthy, but the final result is outstanding. Now that Emma and Regina's dynamic changed, maybe yours could too".

That little speech caused Jen's eyebrow to rise. She didin't seem very convinced.

"Yes, but does it have to? I mean, I am pretty happy with what I have right now. It's not like I don't have any friends. And it's not like me and Lana aren't civil to one another. There is not a written rule in our contracts that says we have to be bffs with every cast member we meet in our career. I am not ashamed to say I hated some of my colleagues with a passion. Me and Lana...we just don't click. But we tolerate each other. And that doesn't affect our work. So I won't lose any sleep because of that".

Ginny shook her head. She wanted to say that maybe it didn't affect their work, but it sure as hell affected their lives. But she knew there was no point in talking with the blonde when she was so convinced about something.

"I guess you are right". Ginny offered her a feeble smile. Her way of saying that, even though she decided to drop it for now, the conversation was not over.

They talked about everything and nothing for a little while, and peace was easily restored. When Ginny looked at the hour, she seemed genuinely surprised to see how late it got. She really lost track of the time.

"Well, Morrison", the brunette said, getting up, "as much as I love your wine, I have a family to return to. I know we have a few days off, but don't be a stranger okay? I'll talk to you soon".

"I promise. Bye Gin. Thanks for the company. It was exactly what I needed". She tried to get up in orded to accompany her to the door, but her friend stopped her.

"There's no need for formalities, Jen. I know my way out. This is like my second house, I practically live here. Good night honey".

In any other occasion, Jen would have protested. But her feet hurt and her eyelids felt heavy. Ginny didn't seem very pissed about their previous discussion, so she was pretty sure she was leaving because it was time for her to do so, and not because of the fact that Jen couldn't keep her stupid mouth shut when provoked. So she just smiled tiredly at her friend and murmured "G'night", wrapping herself up in her hoodie.

As Ginny took her purse and closed the door behind her, she finally released the sigh she was holding.

The blonde was completely oblivious and her usual stubborn self. It was sweetly infuriating, really. If only Jen could see the look on her face while she unconsciously stared at Lana when she thought nobody was looking.

What a waste...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) Sorry it took me a while to update. Life got in the way. Here's chapter 2. I must admit there is something fascinating about imagining Jmo's character. I can't stop myself from wondering if she shares any common traits with this personal and fictional version of her I am slowly creating. And Lana too makes her own appearance in this one: yay! Third chapter is coming soon.**

**As usual, everything is fictional and nothing hurts. Reviews do make my day.**

11 p.m.

The city outside was burning with lights and movements, but Jen was bored out her mind.

She was currently eating some leftover pizza she had previously found in the desert that was her fridge, because she didin't even have the strenght to pick up a phone and order some.

She had been doing absolutely nothing all day and now she was feeling weirdly guilty about it. It was maddening: she was so used to her hectic work schedule and to her fast life that, when she finally did get to enjoy some time off, her brain made her feel bad about not being productive enough, about slowing down.

Her mind and body seemed to have forgotten how to be lazy without feeling ashamed because of it.

Despite the twelve hours sleep, the countless episodes of Gilmore Girls she had decided to fill her afternoon with and the glorious amount of junk food she had eaten during the day, she was feeling far from rested or content. If anything, she was anxious and couldn't shake away an unsettling feeling of anticipation.

The silence and the stillness that filled her apartment while she chewed on her last slice of pizza were in contrast with the world outside, which seemed to glow with possibility. That thought made her feel trapped and lonely.

She had been wanting to call Ginny at lunch to maybe grab a bite together, because she knew she would have been able to put her out of her seemingly unexplainable misery. But then she had remembered that Gin was already busy with Lana.

Yes, the previous night her friend asked her if she wanted to join them. Yes, the fact that Jeff was going to be there too was definitely a bonus (she loved the little boy, and sometimes she found it easier to interact with children than with actual people of her own age).

But...there was a but.

She didn't want to impose on their weekly lunch, because she knew how much the two of them cherished those moments. Lana and Ginny had their traditions too, and she would have felt out of place by being there with them.

On the low side, though, staying at home all day without seeing or talking to anyone had put her in a franzy, and all she really wanted to do right now was drinking. She knew it was a childish way to cope with what was just a serious case of mood swing. Plus, it wasn't like she could drag Ginny -who was now a wife and a mother- to a casual bar on a casual thursday night just because she wanted to get plastered like a teenage girl. Months ago, when they were still seeing each other, she would have called Sebastian. But things between them had ended without any drama from both parts. She just wasn't into it for the long run. And, seeing as he had already found himself a very blonde, very slutty replacement, she didn't think he was either.

She didn't miss him per se, but she did miss the idea of having someone. Someone who was just a phone call away. It was stupid, anyway.

One thing was sure, though: she wasn't going to survive much longer in that apartment of hers, she had to get out. Maybe some fresh air would have done her some good and calmed her angry thoughts...

Jen put on a comfortable but skinny pair of jeans, and she even bothered to change the hoodie she still had on from the night before, opting for a black shirt and a grey cardigan instead. Then she washed her face, putting the minimum amount of make up on, just so she didn't look like a zombie.

It was chilly outside, so she completed the casual outfit with a scarf and her long coat. She grabbed her car keys and her purse on the way out, leaving before she could change her mind.

The chilly air hit her face as she happily breathed it in. She didn't know where to go, but she purposefuly chose not to dwell on it. She was feeling kind of fatalistic: the car would have brought her where she was meant to be.

She started the engine, put on the new Frank Ocean's album she couldn't stop listening to these days, and she began driving.

When she realized where she was headed, she couldn't help a heavy, resigned sigh to fall from her lips.

The set. Of course, of all places, her workaholic, restless mind would make her drive there.

She could easily return home, but she found she really didn't mind the fresh evening air, plus it wasn't like she had something else to do, so she switched off the engine and got off her car.

The place wasn't as crowded as she imagined it to be. She politely waved at the few remaining members of the crew that were still working despite the late hour. They were all gathered outside, trying to fight against the cold with cups of burning coffee and scarves. They did seem rather surprised to see her, but they weren't bold enough to question the motives of her presence. Good, she wasn't in the mood for small talk and -aside from her utter boredom- she didn't have any good reason to offer them.

It was clear from the start that things were nearly finished for the day. She spotted Lana and Bob, surrounded by the cameras. It could easily be the last scene of the night.

She unintentionally got closer, driven by curiosity: that must have been the emotional scene Ginny had been bragging about the day before.

It was an outdoor scene. She had to admit she hadn't read the script, she was too preoccupied with hers. Still, she knew it revolved around the aftermath of Robin Hood's death and how much it affected Regina. When Jen had known they were going to kill Robin off, she felt kind of sympathetic towards the apparently-not-so-evil-anymore Queen: the poor woman really had one hell of a life.

The scene was about Bob's character trying to stop Regina to give in to anger. Rumple had spotted her while she was in her benz, driving God knows where in the middle of the night. Being suspicious, she followed her, initially thinking that -blinded by rage and pain- she could easily be up to something evil.

In the end, he found out that she didn't plan on hurting anyone but herself. This time, her goal wasn't a personal vendetta. It was suicide.

They were currently shooting the last, dramatic dialogue, where Rumple tried to convince Regina to hand him the gun.

Jen was now near enough to hear the words they said and still go unnoticed by her older colleagues. They were so wrapped up in the moment that she was sure they wouldn't have noticed anything or anyone. It was always like that with Bob and Lana: when the cameras were on, they forgot the world existed and became their characters completely. It was top quality acting, really. Fascinating to watch.

That scene was no exception...

_"Regina, please, don't". Rumple said, his voice sounding weirdly sincere. Regina had her back turned on him, the gun still in her gloved hands, apparently not having the courage to look at him. She was mad: why was the little imp trying to stop her? What was he even doing there in the first place? _

_"And why would you care, Rumple? Why would anyone care?" She spitted, her voice dripping with sarcasm, giving away a sense of superiority even in the most difficult of times._

_"Please, dearie, drop the act. You aren't very good at playing the victim", he provoked her, hoping it would have gotten him some sort of reaction out of her. He knew her well, and consequently he knew he wouldn't have succeeded in the task with just some sweet, sympathetic words. The woman didn't need his pity. She needed to be reminded of all the reasons why she should choose to stay alive, despite everything that kept happening to her._

_"You know very well that you shouldn't pull the trigger"._

_Rumple's words, so direct and far from sugarcoated, seemed to affect Regina. She turned around to face him, and Jen could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _

_"And exactly why is that, master?". The brunette was clearly struggling to mantain what little control over her emotions she had left._

_"Because it is the easy way. And we both know...you don't usually take the easy way. You just don't, Regina, it is not in your nature. Maybe the wrong way, yes...especially in the past, you did take it. But easy...no, that is not something you do"._

_"Have you ever thought" her voice broke midsentence, and she had to take a big painful breath in order to continue "about the possibility that maybe...just maybe...the easy way sometimes is also the right one?". _

_Jen didn't know how Lana did it. One moment, she was portraying the Evil Queen, sarcastic and overly confident, the next one she turned into a very scared and vulnerable version of Regina Mills. _

_"It's not about what I think, dearie. This is about you. And as much as you are devastated by his loss, as much as it is going to hurt...you know he wasn't your true love"._

_Regina reacted like somenone slapped her in the face. "How dare you?". Back to the Evil Queen. Lana was making Jen's head spin with her sudden changes of personality._

_"He just wasn't. And if you go on with your little plan and kill yourself off, you will be leaving your real true love. Alone. In this world. Without your guidance and affection. Think about it..."._

_At first, the queen looked confused, but then..._

_"Henry". A flash of understandment birightened her features, mixed with something else, that resembled guilt for nearly giving in to such a selfish idea as suicide._

_"Exactly, dearie" Rumple said, smiling. Something in her eyes made him understand that he was indeed successful. She could have loved the thief, but there was no way Regina was going to leave Henry alone. He came before everything and everyone else, because Robin might have been her lover, but she...she would have always been a mother first. _

_The gun slipped from Regina's hands, falling on the ground with a loud thud, as the tears finally streamed down her face..._

"Aaaand CUT! That was perfect. you guys. Just perfect. Lana, you were outstanding. I believe we can call it a night. Good job, everybody. Now go to sleep, you've earned the right to. See you all tomorrow".

Jen was almost scared by the director's shouts. She had been so wrapped up in the dialogue that she nearly had forgotten she was on set. She was surprised and kind of embarassed to find her eyes were slightly wet.

When she finally was able to regain some lucidity, she noticed Lana whispering something to Bob's ear and then just running away from the dispersing crowd, probably headed to the silence and the comfort of her trailer. The man seemed a bit preoccupied but he nodded at her words and he let her go.

But Jen could still see the tears in her eyes, and she didn't know if they were Regina's or Lana's. What she knew was that she wanted to find out.

After all, that night was all about following her instinct. And her instinct was screaming at her not to let the woman go.

And so, by deciding to follow it, she followed her.

**Sorry, killing Robin off was very mean but I couldn't help myself. Ahah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. Here I am...:) So...things are evolving. The two idiots finally meet. Tell me what you think :)**

"God, Robert, I told you I am just fi...".

Jen, without even thinking about knocking, opened the door of the trailer to find a very puffy-eyed (and apparently also very taken aback) Lana, who was half sitting half lying on her old, grey couch that she insisted on keeping for reasons no one really understood.

With slighlty trembling hands, not having bothered to take Regina's high heels off yet, she looked like a mess. A very pretty one, but still.

She wore the typical Regina'outfit: an unbottoned silky blouse under a dark blazer, with a tight fitting and matching pencil skirt. It looked as good on her as it probablywas uncomfortable.

After seeing it was Jen and not Robert, Lana's lips formed a perfectly shaped and pretty comical "o". Jen's appearance had made her swallow the final part of the word she was going to say. Her eyebrows were furred: she was as confused as they came.

"You're not Bob", Lana said.

"As a matter of fact no, I'm not", Jen said. She was blushing. Why the hell was she blushing? And, above all, why hadn't she knocked before coming in? She silently cursed her complete lack of good manners and social skills but, despite everything, the lost expression on Lana's face managed to bring a little smile on her face. It caused her shoulders to relax and her posture to become more natural.

"Don't look so disappointed" she added, gaining some confidence, as her hands found the pockets of her jeans. It was a very Emma-ish habit that really grew on her at the end of season one and had never abandoned her since.

"I'm not", said the brunette, while subconciously trying to wipe away the remaining traces of tears and mascara from her eyes, "I'm just surprised, that's all. What are you even doing here?". Seeing as Jen was still lingering on the treshold, she added: "Please, come in. It's freezing outside, you're gonna catch a cold. Isn't today supposed to be your day off?".

Jen did as she was told, glad to step into the bubble of warmness that was Lana's trailer. She closed the door behind her and the sudden, welcoming heat made her cheeks turn immediately pink.

"It is my day off, actually", she said, scratching the back of her blonde head in a nervous gesture.

"If you're looking for Ginny, I'm afraid she isn't here", Lana offered her a polite smile. Friendly but not warm, as their usual interactions were.

"Actually, I wasn't. I was looking for you".

"For me?". The blonde's words only added fuel to the fire that was Lana's confusion.

"Yeah, I saw you running off after your scene with Bob. You seemed pretty upset so I wanted to check on you...make sure that that everything was...y'know, fine. You were incredible out there, by the way".

"Thank you. As I was trying to say to Bob, before realizing it wasn't him of course, I am just fine".

"You don't seem just fine to me" Jen replied, feeling braver than usual. She didn't know what possesed her to be so bold, it was just that Lana looked pretty dishrivelled and upset and she never looked quite like that. Plus, it was so obvious she was feeling far from fine...Jen couldn't help herself. She didn't need Emma's superpower to know she was lying.

"It's just...sometimes I get so into a character that it becomes hard to...get out, I guess. Am I making any sense?". Maybe it was the surprise that still hadn't faded away, but Lana answered sincerely, without finding a way to tiptoe around the topic as she would have usually done. It wasn't like Jen and her were the chummiest of friends, after all. But there was something about the blonde that night...maybe the fact that she seemed actually concerned about her well being.

"I think you are. It's been years, and I still call Jared kid...". Emma offered what she hoped was a comprehensive smile. It made her earn one in return from the brunette, so it seemed like it had served its purpose.

"When I play Regina...she is so strong, so real, and so familiar yet so different from what I am...sometimes I feel...I feel so sorry for her. After all she's been through, I don't know why Adam and Eddie decided to take Robin away from her. I mean,of course I trust them with the plot in the long run, but right nowi...it just seems so unfair. So, I suppose that's what explains the tears and everything. I know it's ridiculous...she's just a character", Lana explained, looking down, weirdly embarassed. It was another first.

**"**It's not" Jen said, and her words held such convinction that Lana's eyes shot up and for a moment Jen felt shift in the mood. It made the blonde both excited and uncomfortable...

After a while, though, she had to look away: those chocolate brown pools were too intense, you couldn't look at them for too long. Not without consequences that Jen wasn't ready to deal with.

"Anyway, you still haven't answered my question. At least not fully. Why are you here in the first place?". Lana spoke as if she were completely oblivious to Jen's discomfort. Maybe the brunette didn't notice, or maybe it was all in Jen's head.

"I spent the day at my apartment, but since I apparently seem to have forgetten how to rest and just be lazy, by the end of the day I was feeling like a trapped animal. So, instead of drinking away the sadness like a seventeen year old, I decided to do the mature thing for a change and I got out, I got in the car and just...drove. That's how I ended up here. Not that I wanted to. I mean, not that I wanted to be on set. I just...I'm rambling".

"I think you are. But thanks. Without your distraction I would still probably be in here, very miserable because of the terrible life of a character that isn't even real, drinking some tequila. Quite the masochistic act, considering tequila always gives me a the worst hangover. How messed up is that?".

"You're welcome. And yes, tequila is a bitch. Uhm...glad I could help somehow. I should probably...go now. I'll see you at work in a few days?", Jen mumbled.

"Try to rest, Morrison. Some of us can't. I'll see you soon".

Jen began to open the door, but then an irrational and tempting idea crossed her mind. She stilled, and took a millisecond to think about it. Then, the echo of her conversation with Ginny still ringing in her ears, she decided to just go with it. What did she have to lose, after all?

She turned to face Lana again.

"What about whiskey? The good, flavoured one, not that cheap, undrinkable stuff they shoudn't even be allowed to call whiskey in the first place".

"I beg your pardon?".

"Is it better than tequila? As far as hangovers go, I mean. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I wanted a drink...you wanted a drink. We should just go and have a drink".

It was making perfect sense...in her head, at least.

A flash of understanding crossed Lana's face. She still didn't seem convinced, though.

"Jennifer, I don't know...". The fact that the woman called her by full name didn't sound so promising, but Jen didn't want to give up so soon.

"Oh come on...first round on me?". As the blonde smiled, a silent conversation took place between the two of them.

"You know I am actually quite a fan of whiskey...", said Lana, still looking uncertain, but not as opposed to the idea as she seemed to be before.

"Is that a yes?".

"I suppose... it is. Just...let me wash my face and change really quick. I look like a Panda, and this skirt is killing me".

Lana got up from the couch, headed to the little bathroom of her trailer. Before going, though, she still wanted to ask Jen a question. Just to be sure...

Jen could see that someyhing was clearly troubling her, and she had some ideas on what the concerns of the brunette were, so she was kind of ready for what was next.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?".

"Positive", Jen answered in what she hoped was a convinced voice, "I'll be here waiting, Parrilla. Get a move, we don't have all night".

That was all Lana needed to hear.

As Jen waited, she tried to decide if her night just got a lot better or impossibly worst. When the brunette returned, with a clean face and a casual outfit, similar to the one that the blonde was wearing, she still wasn't sure. She would have soon found out.


End file.
